ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lukisiak/Derrick
Witahcie wszyscy bardzo serdecznie, drogi Hammy zauważył, iż jestem jedynym polakiem, który dostał odpowiedź na tak wiele (dokładniej mówiąc czternaście) pytań na Asku samego pana Wyatta. Przytoczę wszystkie z nich. Pytanie 1 (wrzesień 2014) *'Ja:' meep meep (yeap! - I say it to get a different art from B10OV, please don't ignore it ;_; PLEASE) (tłum. chik chik (tak! - Mówię to, by zdobyć inny artwork z serii Ben 10: Omniverse, proszę nie ignoruj tego ;_; PROSZE)) *'Derrick:' Alright, but last one for now. (tłum. No dobra, ale to ostatni na teraz) *PRZESYŁA ARTWORK ROJO* Pytanie 2 (29 października 2014) *'Ja:' Will Ben 10 or any other character will explode in last episode? (Please say that Pakmar will explode! Please) (tłum. Czy Ben 10 lub jakaś inna postać wybuchnie w ostatnim odcinku? (Proszę powiedz, że Pakmar wybuchnie! Proszę)) *'Derrick:' Probably everything will. (tłum. Prawdopodobnie wszystko wybuchnie.) Pytanie 3 (29 października 2014) *'Ja:' Sooo any no-buglite official art today? :D (Yes... I'm know I'm terrible) (tłum. Więc jakiś nie-buglitowy oficjalny art na dzisiaj? (Tak... Ja jestem wiem że jestem straszny)) *'Derrick:' That is terrible. Probably not today. (tłum. To jest straszne. Może nie dzisiaj.) Pytanie 4 (29 października 2014) *'Ja:' Okay, well so answear for my another question: What will hapenn (IDK how to write this word) w/ Kevin's Taidenit Car? Please say it won't explode like anything other ;^; (tłum. Okej, dobrze więc odpowieadz dla moje inne pytanie: Co się stań (Nie wiem jak to napisać) wraz z Tajdenitowm autem Kevina? Proszę powiedz to nie wybuchnie jak wszystko inne ;^;, zamierzone pytanie Okej, więc odpowiedz na moje pytanie: Co się stanie z Tajdeniotwym autem Kevina? Powiedz proszę, że ono nie wybuchnie tak jak cała rerszta ;^;) *'Derrick:' Come on man, get your spell check together. (tłum. Dalej gościu, sprawdź pisowanie słów razem.) Pytanie 5 (31 października 2014) *'Ja:' Kame... uh... artwork ;^; Please ;^; I'm love U and Ur artism <3 (tłum. Kame... eh... artwork ;^; Proszę ;^; Ja jestem kocham ciebie i twój artyzm <3) *'Derrick:' In honor of the day, I will give you Thaddeus J. Collins! Happy Halloween! (tłum. W honorze tego dnia, daje wam Tadeusza J. Kolinsa! Wesołego Halloween!) *PRZESYŁA ARTWORK TADEUSZA J. COLLINSA* Pytanie 6 (1 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' Old Thaddeus had got house! Iyaiyao (tłum. Stary Tadeusz domek miał! Ija-ija-o!) *'Derrick:' Yes. His house is right over there at the end of the block. (tłum. Tak. Jego dom jest właśnie na końcu ulicy Bena.) Pytanie 7 (2 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' Any other Thaddeus-a-like guy artwork? Please :D (tłum. Jakiś inny Tadeuszo-podobnego gościa artwork?) *'Derrick:' What's that mean? Thaddeus was named after TJ Collins, who worked on UAF and the beginning of Omniverse. TJ also named Blukic and Driba. (tłum. Co to ma znaczyć? Tadesz był imieniem TJ. Collins, który pracował nad UAF i poczatkiem Omnievrse. TJ także nazwał Blukica i Dribę.) Pytanie 8 (2 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' I meant somebody creepy :C (tłum. Miałem na myśli kogoś strasznego) *'Derrick:' Ohh... Like Grandma... (tłum. Oł... Jak babcia...) *PRZESYŁA ARTWORK VERDONY* Pytanie 9 (2 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' Will Ben transform into Vreedle? Like Vreedlalien or Ben Vreedle? :3 (tłum. Czy Ben zmieni się w Wredziaka? Jak Wredziakobcego bądź Bena Wredziaka? :3) *'Derrick:' Decagon Vreedle is Ben's Vreedle transformation. (tłum. Dzisięciobok Wredziak jest Wredziakową transformacją Bena.) Pytanie 10 (4 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' What color is Skrud U think? Lime? Green? I must know ;^;‎ (tłum. Jakiego koloru według ciebie jest Skurd? Limonowego? Zielonego? Muszę wiedzieć ;^;) *'Derrick:' Slime green. (tłum. Szlamisto zielonego.) Pytanie to było dedykowane dla Hammy'ego. Pytanie 11 (4 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' Ohhhhh please ;^; Artwork! I need an artwork! Call me an artwork! (tłum. Ohhhhh proszę ;^; Artwork! "I need an artwork! Call me an artwork!") *'Derrick' *PRZESYŁA ARTWORK PAXA" Pytanie 12 (8 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' How old is Ben 23? 12-14 Yes? (tłum. Ile lat ma Ben 23? Między 12, a 14 Tak?) *'Derrick:' That's a safe guess. (tłum. To bezpieczne przypuszczenie.) Pytanie to zadałem podczas kłótni z Hammy'm o wiek Bena 23. Pytanie 13 (8 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' Please show us Tetrax 23 artwork! Please (tłum.' 'Proszę pokaż nam artwork Tetraxa 23! Proszę) *'Derrick' *PRZESYŁA ARTWORK TETRAXA Z WYMIARU 23* Pytanie 14 (10 listopada 2014) *'Ja:' Woah Rook 10.000 is Supuh Cool! Show us his artwork :3 (tłum. Łoaa Rook 10 tysięcy jest supeh cool! Pokaż nam jego artwork :3) *'Derrick '*PRZESYŁA ARTWORK ROOKA Z PRZYSZŁOŚCI* Wniosek *Warto uczyć się angielskiego, by móc pytać się swoich idoli o różne (nie)idiotyczne pytania. *Warto być spokojnym i nie spamić 50 pytaniami na dobę "Artwork!!! ARTWORK!!! Derrick możesz ARTWORK?!" *Derrick też człowiek, więc nie jest zmuszony odpowiadać na nasze pytania. **Zadałem mu ich około 30, a odpowiedział na 14- jestem z tego bardzo usatysfakcjonowany. Zachęta Was również, zachęcam do pytania się Derricka o artworki i ciekawostki związane z Omniverse. ALE poprawnie używając angielskiego i nie bazując się jedynie na Translatorze Google! Przykład idiotyzmu *'Dziecko': Kiedy będzie nowy odcinek bena 10 omniverse w ameryce? *'Derrick:' Oh jesus. (tłum. O Jezu.) Historia oparta na faktach. Zobacz też *OmniNews - Wielka galeria Omniverse! *OmniNews 2 - Wielka paczka artów Omniverse!